


He Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

by crazywalls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: A peaceful Saturday gets interrupted when Bucky can't keep his hands to himself - or rather, away from the cookie dough.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	He Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me steal lines from Fall Out Boy songs in 2020 - the title is from Thnks fr th Mmrs

Tiny particles of flour were floating in the air, glittering when the sunlight falling in through the open window hit them just right. It could have been a peaceful day, birds chirping away and flying through the mild air outside, were it not for a sudden, enraged yell that interrupted the sounds from the garden. 

„Bucky! Buck, no. Do not – I’m warning you! Stop that, immediately!“ A wooden spoon was raised into the air as Bucky whirled around Steve to his other side, grazing him lightly. Steve firmly planted his feet and glowered at him.

Grinning from ear to ear, Bucky leaned against the counter, his eyes darting between Steve and the bowl Steve was trying to shield with his body. “Make me.” 

“Get out of my kitchen!”

“It’s our kitchen and I have every right to be in here.” Slowly, he inched closer to where Steve had set down the spoon.

Steve eyed him suspiciously and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Not if you’re eating the fucking dough! That’s so unhealthy! And I need it! How am I supposed to bake if you eat all of it?” 

“Relax, Stevie. There’s enough of it.” Bucky grinned again before leaning down to kiss Steve’s cheek, his nose leaving a dusting of flour on pale skin. “Besides, I’m not gonna get sick and it’s delicious.”

At Steve’s glare Bucky held up his hands in mock surrender and took a step back as his boyfriend muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “damn people with good immune systems, think they’re invincible”. 

“I helped so I’m entitled to a part of it, don’t ya think?”

“Don’t get started with this, we’ve had this conversation before. You will get your part of it when they’re baked!” The look Steve was giving him was one he knew all too well. There was no way his boyfriend would budge on the issue.

With a last wistful glance at the cookie dough, Bucky thought it best to beat retreat for now. But not without a last attempt at stealing some of the delicious sweetness. Resting a hand on Steve’s waist, Bucky pulled him closer, ignoring his soft grumbling, and pressed a kiss against Steve’s lips to shut him up. After a moment, Steve relented and melted into the kiss, his forearms coming up to rest on Bucky’s shoulders, sticky hands just so missing the dark strands of Bucky’s hair. Bucky leaned into the kiss, then took a small step forward, another one, until Steve was backed against the kitchen counter and Bucky’s hands came to rest on the smooth surface.

“I’m warning you. If your hands even get close to the dough you might lose a finger or two,” Steve growled against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky sighed in defeat, but before Steve could wiggle out between him and the counter to continue baking, Bucky grabbed his hips and kissed him again. Steve’s lips were at least as sweet as any cookie dough, so Bucky couldn’t quite mind the fact that his boyfriend was keeping watch over the raw cookie dough like a small, angry dragon protecting his treasure.

One day he would manage to steal the entire bowl – if it took years so be it. And if he feared the consequences just a little, well, he’d never let Steve know. After all, he and Steve had all the time in the world, living together and bickering every weekend like it was their very own Saturday noon ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluffy ficlet to get back into writing Steve/Bucky and because I *love* tiny angry Steve. Might make this into a little series but I'm not sure yet - if you've got ideas and/or wanna read more, let me know! :)


End file.
